Sonic Adventure 3 Battle (2018 video game for Nintendo Wii-U, Nintendo 3DS, PS3 and XBox 360)
Plot Summary There's trouble going around Station Square, and everything's going crazy from being turned into stone statues and getting body switched. Luckily, Sonic and his fellow team mates help 1 another to save the universe. Voice Cast Members * Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic and Metal Sonic (voices, ever since Remy's voice in Ratatouille (2007)) * Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagascar movie series) * Katie Leigh as Miles “Tails” Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices, ever since Roxas's voice in the Kingdom Hearts game series) * Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on Dragon Ball Z) * John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices, ever since the T-Rex's voice in We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) * Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices, ever since Racer X's voice on Speed Racer) * Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices, ever since Timmy Tantrum's voice in the Teen Titans season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek") * Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices, ever since Bing Bong's voice in Inside Out (2015)) * Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices, ever since Miriam's voice in The Prince of Egypt (1998) and Scarlett Overkill's voice in Minions (2015)) * Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) * Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) * Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian and Metal Cosmo (voices) * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice, replacing the late Deem Bristow respectively) * Rachael Lillis as Maria Robotnik (in the flashback sequences) and Maria the Hedgehog (re-incarnation) (voices) * Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) * Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices, ever since Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM) * Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices, ever since the Candle Maker's voice in The Book of Life) * Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices, ever since Trixie's voice on The Fairly Oddparents) * Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) * Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferret and Metal Sparkles (voices) * Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices, ever since Horton the Elephant's voice in Horton Hears a Who) * Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices, ever since Donkey's voice in the Shrek movie series) * Adam Sandler as Tippy the Tiger and Metal Tippy (voices) * Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) * Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices, ever since Jack Spicer's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) * Selena Gomez as Mina Mongoose (voice) * Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice, ever since the Captain of the Guards' voice in Shrek (2001)) * Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (evil sounding voice) * Tress MacNeille as the President’s Secretary (voice) * Ryan Drummond as Scourge, Sonic's evil counterpart (evil sounding voice) * Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) *Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus (voice) *John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) *James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) *Lisa Ortiz as Levana the Cat (voice) *Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice) *Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice) *Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite Duck (voice) *Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) Karaoke singing voices for the characters in the upcoming video game * Michael J. Horn as Sonic the Hedgehog's karaoke singing voice * Ben Bledsoe as Knuckles the Echidna's karaoke singing voice * Patrick King as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox's karaoke singing voice * Marc Terenzi as Shadow the Hedgehog's karaoke singing voice * Joey Fatone as Silver the Hedgehog's karaoke singing voice *Victoria Beckham as Amy Rose's karaoke singing voice *Emma Bunton as Cream the Rabbit's karaoke singing voice *Geri Halliwell as Blaze the Cat's karaoke singing voice *Melanie Brown as Cosmo the Seedrian's karaoke singing voice Controller configurations * A Button: Select your character, jump and attack various enemies and boss enemies * B Button: Shoot, dig, punch, kick, signal whistle, pick up throw, look, Chaos Blast and other special actions * R Pad: Pick up the karaoke machine plug * L Pad: Plug in the karaoke machine Mini Games * Go-Kart Racing * 2 Player Vs. Mode Bonus Stage: Chao Playground * Chao Racing * Chao Swimming Olympics Characters who get turned into stone statues * The President of Station Square * The President's Secretary * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Amy * Cream * Big * Froggy * Cheese * Chocola * Knuckles * Sonic * Tails * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Rouge * Cosmo * Sally * Bunnie * Flashy * Speedy * Shelly * Sparkles * Ally * Mighty * Thunder * Crasher * Lightstorm * Jet * Wave * Storm * Tippy * Mina * Forrest Transcript ''Sonic Adventure 3'' Battle transcript Next New Sonic Game ''Sonic Heroes 2'' (2018 game) Category:Video Games Category:Sonic Series